Slashed to 60
by mabelreid
Summary: A follow up to "Reflection of Desire." Emily decides it's high time to show Reid that it's easy to slash an IQ of 187 to 60
1. Ear Lobes and Lobotomies

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n Adele's up to no good again. This idea came from the scene in the bus station during "Reflection of Desire." Please enjoy. There will be more come soon. The next chapters will be M rated._**

**_Ear Lobes and Lobotomies_**

"I can't believe you said that in front of Hotch." Reid squeaked.

"I was right… You were staring." Emily argued. "And Hotch mentioned it first, not me."

"I wasn't staring at her. I was looking and smiling politely. There's a difference."

Emily slammed her book shut. "I'm not mad at you Reid. I get that you're a man and you look at other women."

Reid shut his book just as hard and threw it down on the long l shaped reclining couch that was his only comfort in the small living room. "Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you?"

"I thought we promised not to profile each other."

"I'm not profiling you. Your body language is screaming your displeasure at me. I want to know what I did to make you so mad at me."

She threw up her hands. "You just don't get it… Do you?"

He rubbed the knuckles of his right hand over his jaw. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"This is exactly why I don't want to talk about it."

"Then I think you should leave." Reid said reasonably. "Clearly I irritate you right now. You should go until you're ready to talk."

Emily only stared at him, her dark eyes sparking angrily. "You gawked at that woman. You smiled at her. You barely gave _me_ a second glance."

"What are you talking about?"

She drew in a long breath and let it out very slowly, "In the train station, when I walked by you guys like I didn't know you. You didn't notice me!"

"I didn't know I was supposed to." He squeaked again. "You're the one that wanted to keep our relationship a secret. I love you Emily Prentiss. I don't care who knows about us."

She stayed silent for so long his scalp began to prick nervously. "You're right." She finally said. "I'm acting like a crazy jealous girlfriend."

He slid closer her and ran the long fingers of his right hand through her hair. "There's no one else for me but you." He kissed her cheek. "I might appreciate the aesthetics of other women, but none of them will ever equal all your fantastic qualities."

She took his face between her hands. "Good answer Dr. Reid. You're a fast learner."

He leaned into to kiss her warm mouth. "They don't call me a genius for nothing."

"You're not completely off the hook though," She warned him. "I still think a pretty woman has the ability to reduce that big brain to babbling incoherency."

"I promise I won't stare at other women."

"I'm not talking about other girls."

She fingered his ear lobe, stroking it up and down. "I was talking about me."

"You?"

She slipped out of his grasp and reached for her go bag. "Yes me… I'm going to reduce your IQ to at least 60 and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

He shivered at the possibility, but he made his hands stay still in his lap. "It's not possible for the actions of one person to lower the IQ of another person."

"You every heard of a frontal lobotomy Reid." Emily smirked.

"Actually… A frontal lobotomy was a popular method of controlling the mental ill at the beginning of the 20th century. It's largely died out, but doctors still use some types of lobotomies to treat otherwise untreatable psychological disorders like some clinical depression or obsessional disorders."

"Why do I try?" Emily complained.

"You should know better by now." Reid agreed seriously.

"I'm leaving now." She informed him.

"Hey…" He jumped up from the couch and hurried to her. "I thought you were staying over."

"You were the one that said I needed to go until I could talk reasonably. And, _I_ think you need some time to rest up and conserve your strength."

His puppy eyes pleaded with her. "I thought you were going to teach me a lesson."

"Oh I intend to show you just what I can do to you, but it's going to be when you least expect it." She put her hand on the doorknob.

"Emily…"

"You can beg all you want, but I'm not staying here tonight." She tapped his chin with the first finger of her right hand.

"Please!"

She winked at him. "Go to bed Reid."

The next thing he knew she'd grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a searing goodbye kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair while her tongue swept the inside of his mouth. She licked the back of his teeth, the pulled away to bite down on his bottom lip.

"Emily!"

"Sorry babe… I really have to go. I plan on a great night's sleep."

She left him standing there with his mouth hanging open and a distinct bulge in pants.

CMCMCMCM

Three days and three sleepless nights later, Reid was on high alert waiting for Emily's promised revenge. He couldn't understand why she hadn't acted yet. He rubbed the knuckles along of his right hand along his jaw, his file folder forgotten on his desk. He'd completely lost the ability to concentrate two days ago. He heartily thanked whatever higher power made sure they didn't have an urgent case with which to deal.

"Hey pretty boy…" Morgan teased.

"What do you want Morgan?" He decided not to look at his all too perceptive friend.

"You've been staring at that same file folder for the last hour. What's got your exceptional grey matter in an uproar?"

"None of your business…" He snapped.

If he had to deal with Morgan on top of everything else, he'd go nuts.

"Just trying to help," Morgan answered in a completely unperturbed tone.

"I'm fine." Reid said in his firmest voice. He put aside the unfinished file and grabbed his bag. "I'm going home."

"It's only just five o'clock." Morgan reminded him.

"I'm tired, we don't have a case and I have a splitting headache." Reid lied.

"Okay man, if there's anything I can do."

Reid refused to let Morgan's conciliatory tone lull him. "No! I'll see you tomorrow."

Emily had disappeared half an hour ago and he was tired of waiting for her. She'd been very affectionate over the last three days when no one could see them, but she pretended that their conversation regarding her so-called plan to turn his brain to babbling mush, had never taken place.

He waited for the elevator with five other agents, trying not to look like he was looking for her to follow him. It seemed like forever before the elevator finally opened on the sixth floor. They all entered the car and as the door closed someone called. "Hold the elevator."

Emily dashed inside with her bag slung over her shoulder and a big smile on her face. She faced Reid all the way down to the main level ignoring the looks from the other agents. He felt his face going very red as she stood there smiling at him until the doors opened.

He nearly called out to her to wait but clamped down on it just in time. God he hated all this secrecy with the team and the FBI. They'd been dating for months now. Surely, they could tell Hotch and he'd admit the it hadn't affected their jobs.

Emily slipped through the doors to the parking lot before he could catch up to her. He hurried as fast as he could to her car. She'd just unlocked the door when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Emily…"

"Can't talk now Reid, I have to meet my mother. She wants help with the Charity Christmas Ball this year."

"Come on Emily. I said I'm sorry a hundred times."

She turned back and smiled at him as other agents headed to their cars. She kept her head turned carefully away from the surveillance cameras outside the building "I know you are baby." She agreed, running her gloved finger down the side of his face.

"Then why haven't you stayed over this week." He was whining, but he didn't care.

"Don't whine Reid it's not attractive."

"Please Emily… I miss you."

"Trust me babe… I'll make it worth your while and prove a point at the same time.

She leaned in as though to whisper something in his ear. Instead, she licked his left lobe then nipped it hard enough to make him jump. "See you tomorrow."

Tomorrow… Thank God, it was Friday! Then maybe he could take the weekend and have a reasonable conversation with Emily. Surely, logic would show her the error of her ways.


	2. Pheromones and Wet Dreams

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Pheromones and Wet Dreams_**

Reid rubbed the side of his face with the knuckles of his right hand. It was seven o'clock on Saturday morning. He'd just finished his first cup of coffee. Three days and nights, without sleep, had finally caught up to him and he'd slept for ten hours. His left ear ached from sleeping for so long in one position.

He sighed… Emily hadn't called since leaving to go help her mother with her charity ball. He didn't mind that Emily spent time with Elizabeth, but it made him nervous that Emily seemed to have ideas for him that she refused to share because he'd done something wrong. Why was it so wrong for him to look at other women? Morgan did it all the time and no one called him a moron. It wasn't like he sought out other women to ogle. He loved Emily with all his heart. He didn't want her to be mad at him.

His stomach growled indignantly so he decided to go get breakfast and think about his predicament later.

The problem was that having breakfast didn't help him decide what to do. It just delayed the inevitable, he decided by the time he'd made a simple breakfast, ate and cleaned it up. Perhaps a good hot shower would clear the cobwebs out of his mind.

CMCMCMCM

Emily opened the door to Reid's apartment with the key he'd given her two months ago. "Spencer," she called out.

He didn't answer so she walked back to the bedroom, passing the bathroom. The door was cracked open enough for her to hear the shower running. She smirked and continued on to the bedroom. He hadn't made his king sized bed yet. The clothes he'd worn the day before lay strewn around the room, his light pink dress shirt over the wooden chair in corner.

She shook her head in amusement of his sloppy bedroom habits. He never hung up clothes and he never made the bed.

She picked up his clothes, except for the shirt, and dumped them in the hamper just inside the door. The only thing he really seemed to keep on top of was the laundry. She shifted the brown and gold patterned quilt on the bed, yanking the sheets straight. When her simple clean up was finished, she turned her attention to the pink shirt on the chair. If she stripped down and put on that shirt, it was sure to get a reaction from Reid that she could use to her advantage. She smirked at the plan and began to take off her clothes.

CMCMCMCM

Reid shut off his shower and reached through the shower curtain for a towel. He dried off and rubbed his head vigorously so that his hair stood up in clumps. He stepped out of the shower and looked at his face in the mirror. He should go call Emily and see how her charity work went with her mother. Maybe he could get her to come over for awhile so he could talk to her. He nodded, wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door to his bathroom.

He whistled as he walked into his bedroom. The melody of his favorite classical piano piece died on his lips when he saw Emily sitting on his unmade bed wearing only his pink shirt.

"Emily…" He squeaked.

"Took you long enough," she teased running her fingers along the collar of his shirt. "I didn't think you'd ever come out of there." She pouted. "I was just about to come get you."

She scooted back on the bed, his shirt riding up her thighs. His eyes latched onto the creamy skin of her thighs and his breathing stopped for an endless second. She had the most beautiful legs in the world and they were all his to stare at for as long as he wanted.

"Spencer…" Her voice teased his attention back to her face.

"W-what?"

"You see something you like sweetheart." Her voice cooed, raising the hair on his neck.

His hands began to tremble. She never called him that outside the bedroom which was just fine with him. It was a secret they shared that he loved. He took a step toward her, but she raised a finger and shook it at him like he was a naughty little boy.

"Oh no… You stay right where you are." Her dark eyes blinked sleepily at him, belying the seriousness of her threat.

"But Emily-"

He noticed she'd only buttoned one of the buttons on his shirt. His legs started to shake in time with his heart beat. He didn't know if he could stay on his feet. He didn't know if he could stay still. His brain screamed at him to go to her and take her in his arms.

"Stay put Spencer," she said throatily. "I'll tell you when you can move."

He swallowed hard as one of her hands slid down from her throat to the opening that teased him with cleavage at the top and a hint of dark curly hair at the bottom.

He didn't have to look down to know that a tent was forming under the dark red bath towel he wore around his waist. _Could she see it too? _A part of him hoped that she could so she'd end this torture.

"Please Emily!"

"No moving and no touching." She scolded when his hand tried to stroke his erection through the towel.

She couldn't be serious! He had to touch himself… He had to have the release what was straining to happen.

"I need you…" He squeaked.

If he couldn't give himself relief, then he needed to be inside her, feeling the sweet friction they created when they were together.

She let three fingers wander beneath his shirt and stroke one of her breasts. His eyes stayed glued to the movement as his breathing climbed. He could see the outline of the nipple rising up hard under the material of his shirt. God, he had to feel the texture of her skin beneath his hands, see her eyes go even darker when she found sweet relief.

"I love the smell of your shirt." She said in a breathy little voice that made his erection jerk.

"D-did you know t-that humans produce pheromones when sexually aroused?" He asked trying not to think about how his hands wanted to go to his hardened length.

"Yes…" She agreed and moaned while her free hand reached between her legs.

He heaved in a breath and tried to remember his name as her fingers stroked, then circled the small, sensitive nubbin of flesh. His erection hurt, tingles began in his belly, shooting to the tip of his manhood as she groaned out his name.

"Spencer…"

His hands stayed fisted at his sides through sheer iron will. "Emily," He responded, heaving out her name like an expletive in the heat of passion.

_You are in the heat of passion! _

"Emily," he gasped again as her moans grew louder.

Her fingers sped up, one hand playing with her breast, and the other at her sweet spot.

"Did you know… that ninety five percent of people in the throes of passion… cry out to God… even if they don't believe in God? I wonder why."

"Oh God!" Emily cried out. "I don't care Spencer, I'm so close baby."

Her hips thrust up off the bed in time with his hips thrusting forward. He came, ejaculating all over the inside of the towel he wore. "Emily, oh my God!" He cried unable to stay on his feet.

He dropped to his knees panting for breath, unable to speak. All he could hear was Emily's heavy breathing. He stayed where he was until Emily approached on unsteady feet. He stood up to embrace her hard, as his heart slowed from its thumping pace.

"That's the first time… I've had an orgasm… without touching myself," he gasped, "outside of the occasional wet dream that is." He admitted.

She kissed him, wrapping her hands in his hair and tugging on it. "You're a naughty boy Dr. Reid."

"All men have nocturnal emissions, although the frequency does drop off as they become adults." He informed her.

She pulled back and just looked at him with wonder and amazement on her face. "I can't believe we just had a wonderful moment and you can still quote statistics."

He smirked at her. "I thought you were going to teach me a lesson, and reduce my IQ to the level of a child." He taunted her.

"I am doing my best." She pouted running a finger over his jaw.

"I say you can't do it." He challenged her.

"Never challenge the daughter of an Ambassador or a profiler." She said haughtily. "You'll be sorry if you do."

Reid tugged her back over to his bed. "I'm always up for a challenge Emily Prentiss. Do your worst."


	3. Does size really matter?

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n many thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited or added this to their alerts. Also thanks to my beta for finding me statistics for Reid to use in this chapter and the rest of the story. _**

**_Does size really matter?_**

Reid put aside his case file and looked up at Emily's desk. She was completely engrossed in her work he could see, so he didn't say anything. He just sat there looking at her. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a leather tie. It had a flower shaped and painted like a scarlet rose attached to the tie. He couldn't see her beautiful dark eyes, but he could imagine them, especially what they'd looked like two days ago.

He flushed red and buried his face in the next file on his desk. If he kept thinking like that, he'd need a quick trip to the washroom. He glanced over at Morgan who spoke on the phone to a detective in Iowa. There was no way he'd get past Morgan with a hard on tenting his slacks. He breathed in and out, telling himself that he had to concentrate on his job.

Another fifty minutes passed so slowly it felt like the hands of the clock on the wall weren't moving at all. Monday had nearly ended without a new case. On the one hand, he wanted a new challenge, but that meant wading through more death and blood. Sometimes he wondered why he did his job and didn't burn out. He loved helping people, but it was the most difficult thing he'd ever done.

He sighed and glanced over at Emily again. She wasn't at her desk, which wasn't a big deal because it wasn't as if she was chained to her chair. Still, a part of him wanted to know where she was all the time because he couldn't bear to have her out of his sight.

_Can you say obsessed?_

So far, she hadn't done anything to follow up their interlude at his apartment on Saturday. He wasn't bored with their sex life, but he had to admit that he liked the excitement of not knowing what she'd do to him next.

He had to start his deep breathing exercises again because just the thought of that morning had him getting rock hard.

"Dr Reid..."

His head jerked around to see Agent Anderson there with a small envelope in his hand. "This came up for you. It's been checked." He added.

"Thanks," Reid took the envelope.

"What you got kid?" Morgan asked from his desk.

"I don't know." Reid put the white envelope on his desk and went back to his file.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Morgan inquired.

"Later," Reid picked up his file again.

"Whatever," Morgan said, but he sounded very disappointed to Reid.

When he was sure that Morgan was engrossed in his work, Reid opened the envelope with his name written on the front in Emily's handwriting.

It said… _**I will be at "The Brass Bell," pub in the Capital Hotel at 8pm tonight. Let the games begin.**_

He hastily shoved the thick, cream-colored paper back into the equally thick and, he supposed, expensive envelope_. What was she thinking? _

He felt another blush creep up over his cheeks. She'd sent him a note at work where anyone could see it. He wanted to be mad at her, but he couldn't seem to feel the anger. Instead, his gut tingled at the thought of the danger. What was she planning for him this time? Just the thought of something better than Saturday morning had his heart racing.

He shoved the envelope into his messenger bag and buried his face back in his files. Morgan hadn't said anything to him, or seemed to notice that he'd read the note. At least he'd be able to get out of the office without humiliation.

Emily came back to her desk ten minutes later. He looked up through his eyelashes at her. She didn't look like someone playing games, but it was hard to tell with her sometimes. More tingles shot through his groin and he had to do his deep breathing exercises again. It was getting ridiculous. Maybe he should just confront her when it was time to leave.

Instead, when she said goodbye to them, he responded as absently as he could and stayed at his desk. He watched her from under his eyelashes as she went to the elevator. She didn't turn around or even acknowledge him. He sighed again and shifted in his seat against the red-hot lust in his gut. He'd have to wait and see tonight.

CMCMCMCM

The Brass Bell featured an actual brass bell from a seventeenth century clipper ship. It shone brightly from its place near the mahogany bar that ran the length of the far wall. The rest of the bar was devoted to booths along the three walls, and round tables scattered throughout the rest of the space. Old brass light fixtures hung and space intervals on the walls. The wooden floor announced the arrival of every new person in the bar.

Reid pulled at his collar nervously when entering the bar at five minutes to eight pm. The place was nearly full of patrons that night, mostly dressed in business attire and clothing intended for a night out. He'd changed into a charcoal grey shirt with a black tie dotted in white, and black fitted vest under a charcoal suit coat. A pair of charcoal slacks and black shoes completed his look.

He went to the bar feeling very out of place. He looked around for Emily, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

_You're early… Remember? Just be patient. _

He looked at his watch to see that three minutes had passed since he'd entered the bar. He scanned the crowd again as soft jazz music played in the background. He liked the saxophone and the piano and got lost in it for a minute as people moved around him talking and laughing.

"Sir?" A voice questioned him loudly from his right.

He looked around to see a woman about six inches shorter than him with curly brown hair and dark eyes looking inquiringly up at him.

"Me…" He squeaked.

"This is for you." She handed him an ice-cold beer. "It's from the lady in the corner booth."

"But I'm meeting someone here." He peered across the room in the direction she pointed, but he couldn't see in the low light of the bar, who might be sitting in the booth.

The woman only smiled at him. "I only make the deliveries sir."

She walked away from him. He stood there with the beer in his hand trying to decide what to do. He should go see if it was Emily playing games with him. Yes… It had to be her because other women didn't send him drinks in bars. They did for Morgan, but not for him. He was glad because he didn't think he could deal with the amorous advances of a stranger in a bar along with wondering what Emily had planned for him. He decided to go to the booth and find out for sure. If it wasn't Emily, he'd just tell the woman he was waiting for his date. Yeah… That would be simple. He could handle it.

He wove through the customers, not noticing the interest of several women and a few men as he passed. The woman at the booth looked up from her drink and he saw with much relief and some trepidation that it was Emily.

She wore a dark, sapphire blue dress with a neckline shaped like a V that showed a lot of cleavage. It also had skinny straps over the shoulders that showed off her toned arms and neck. He had no idea about women's clothes but he liked the color with her dark hair and eyes.

She smiled up at him as he sat down and put one finger to her lips when he tried to say her name. "Sit down," She invited.

He took his seat across from her wondering why she didn't want him to talk. Her hair was pulled up on her head with curls falling down her back. He liked the scarlet lipstick she wore and found that his eyes didn't want to move from her lips.

"Come here often." Emily asked.

He looked up startled. She was smirking at him and watching him like she'd never see him before that minute.

"I'm meeting my girlfriend." He said, suddenly catching on to the game from her body language.

"Really… Why don't we have a conversation till she gets here?"

"Um… well I don't know… She doesn't like it when I look at other women." He said.

Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "She doesn't sound like much fun. Are you sure you want to be with her tonight?"

"Well…" Oh God, what was he supposed to say to that? He felt his face getting very hot.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "I'm sure she'd understand. You're hotter than anyone I've ever seen in this place. Who wouldn't want to talk to you?" She said playing with the swizzle stick in her colorful drink.

He didn't know what she drank, but it had pretty red and yellow juice or alcohol. "Um… I've never been here." He squeaked trying to play along. "What's your name?" He asked.

She shook a finger at him. "No names… I'm not interested in personal histories, or what you do for a living. I'm just looking for an hour of fun."

He swallowed hard. "Okay, so um do you want another drink?" He managed to ask without squeaking like a gear needing grease.

Emily shook her head very slowly, her dark eyes smoldering behind some dark, smoky eye makeup. "I think one's enough, but thank you for offering."

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, and froze. Something was touching his leg, working its way up to his calf. It was her foot. He stared in surprise_. What was she doing? _

He tried to make his mouth move, but it wouldn't cooperate with what he wanted to say. Tingles shot up his leg right to his groin. He couldn't believe she was doing this with all these people in the room. If anyone looked at them they'd see the burn in his cheeks.

He looked around as her foot slid higher up his leg. No one looked in their direction he noticed with a sudden mixture of regret and gratitude. He was so hard it hurt to sit there, but he couldn't move even if the building was on fire.

"Something wrong?" Emily asked him innocently.

He couldn't answer so he just shook his head as she sunk down a bit in her chair. Her foot moved up his leg to his groin. Oh god… She had amazing toes that slid over his aching erection. Waves of pleasure built from his stomach into his chest. He couldn't breathe or talk. His hands clamped down on the edge of the table until his knuckles went white.

"You look stressed. Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I'm f-fine."

"I'm glad to hear it. You feel like a big boy. Are you a big boy?"

_How did she expect him to answer that question? _

"Um… D-did you know that the average s-size of an erect p-penis is five to six inches and the average size of an f-flaccid penis is three to f-five inches." He blurted out despite his crowded situation. He didn't even care if someone overheard them.

"Really?"

If she didn't stop, he'd make a mess in his slacks. Oh, he didn't want her to stop. The pleasure was much too great for her to stop.

She stopped, moving her foot away from his groin. He gasped in a breath and stared at her smirking face.

She took something from her matching handbag and slid it across the table to him.

"Meet me upstairs in fifteen minutes. I'm in room 1209."


	4. Tables Turned

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n okay kiddies... Here's the last chapter. Please enjoy. Thanks again for your support and your kind comments. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC _**

**_Tables Turned_**

Reid collapsed back in his seat like a balloon losing all its air at the same time. She'd actually got up and walked away from him after… _How could she just do that to him? Did she want to kill him?_

He shook his head in disbelief, his beer completely forgotten at his elbow. He had fifteen minutes to get under control before he could think about moving. He tried his deep breathing exercises again, but they weren't working this time. He still felt like he was going to explode in his pants. The feeling of Emily's foot on his aching erection wouldn't go away. He wanted her toes to finish what they started, but she wasn't there. He should get up and walk out. Why was he letting her get away with torturing him? Had he turned into some kind of masochist?

He decided to watch the other patrons for a minute. If he could stop thinking about her, wonderfully talented toes… His breath began hitching in his chest.

_Stop it! _

He wanted to listen to his inner voice, but his body had other ideas. He looked at his watch. Another five minutes had passed. He looked back at the people milling around the bar. A couple at the table just a few feet from him was sitting very close. The man had his hand on her shoulder. He was whispering in her ear and she was laughing. He noticed that the woman ran a finger down the man's tie. She obviously adored her partner.

_Why can't I be smooth like that with Emily?_

He frowned, checked his watch again, and realized that he was two minutes away from whatever Emily had planned for him. He got up with his coat in front of the - less then prominent but still there - bulge in his pants and headed for the elevator.

The ride up to the 12th floor took forever, mostly because he was in the elevator with that same couple from the bar. They were kissing as if no one else was in the car with them. They'd embraced as soon as Reid hit the button for their floor. The man had his hand up under the woman's skirt, cupping her backside. Reid coughed, and tried to pull his eyes away from them but he couldn't look away.

This situation was not helping his current state of semi excitement. He'd never thought it sexy to watch other people in intimate embraces, but now it was as if his libido and his brain were rebelling against good sense and logic. In fact, the only thing his brain seemed to be capable of doing right now was letting him know that he wanted desperately to be with Emily no matter what she had in mind.

Finally, the couple exited the elevator and he could breathe again. His forehead, the back of his neck and the palms of his hands were sweating profusely. He wiped his hands on his slacks and tried to slow the beating of his heart. If Emily could see him know, she'd probably laugh.

He got off the elevator at the twelfth floor and headed down the hall looking for the right door. He wiped his forehead and sighed. His mind wanted him to hide for another fifteen minutes, but his body pulled him forward. He had to go forward because there was something he had to do and it might as well be now.

CMCMCM

Emily still wore the dress he'd seen in the bar, but her feet and legs were bare when he unlocked the door to the room. She smirked at him as he entered the room. Low, golden light fell across a room twice the size he was used to staying in for work.

Emily started to speak but he stopped her by striding up to her and taking her arm. He led her over to the rose colored velvet love seat in front of the king sized bed. "I don't want to play anymore games Emily."

His tone wiped the smart-ass smile from her face. "Reid… I don't -"

"I'm tired of all of this." He gestured around the room as if it encompassed the whole world. He stood up, went to the big fireplace at the opposite end of the room, and stared into the gas flames.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Emily said. "I just thought it would be fun to play a few games."

He turned around and started pacing the room. He tossed his suit jacket on the little sofa back as he passed it. He ignored the small table with a tray of strawberries, whipped cream and champagne. He went back to the bed and sat down.

"Emily… Please come over here."

She joined him on the bed pulling her legs up, curling up like a cat. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I went along with the games because I enjoyed them." He began. "The truth is that our physical relationship isn't what turns my brain to mush like you said. It's all the everyday things you do that leave my breathless and unable to think."

"Spencer I -"

"Shh…" He stroked his long fingers into her hair. "I love your passion for our work and the way you quietly suffer for the victims."

She started to interrupt again, but he kissed her firmly on the mouth. "I love the way you don't let Morgan get away with teasing me."

She smirked at him, which made him laugh. "I like waking up next to you after making love all night long. You have this look on your face that always reminds me of a satisfied cat."

She smacked his arm, hard.

"Ow…"

"That's what you get for being a smart-ass."

He rubbed his arm as Emily faked a sympathetic frown.

"I love your sense of humor and the fact that you speak four different languages. I like losing to you when we play strip poker at home."

"Spencer Reid I swear I'm going to -"

He reached behind her and lowered the zipper on her dress."

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"I should think it obvious." He said with some asperity. "After all we've been lovers for a few months now."

"I know what you're doing. I just thought that -"

It was her turn to stand up and pace the room. "I'm sorry I was mad at you for the bus station and that I've tried to torture you since then. Most other guys wouldn't stand for it. You're so sweet."

He got up off the bed and met her in mid pace, pulling her into his arms. "I'm a man Emily. I enjoyed your brand of torture. Any man would enjoy it."

She made to smack him again, but he grabbed her arm in time. "Now I know you're a man." She complained.

"You like men." He reminded her as she let her gown fall to the floor. "Believe me… I know that for an undeniable fact."

"Shut up and kiss me Reid." She ordered.

"Why don't you go sit over there?" He couldn't speak above a whisper because she wore a lace thong that matched the color of her gown and nothing else.

She stuck her little finger in her mouth then pulled it out with a pop as he toed off his shoes. She wiggled it in a 'come here' motion. "No…" He shook his head. "This time it's my turn."

Her eyebrows went into her hair. "Bring it on Dr. Reid."

He stood there for a few seconds just drinking her in as she curled up on the bed again. The satin comforter on the bed, which matched the upholstery on the little love seat shifted as she moved. Her long, lean body glimmered in the soft light. God, how he loved her legs, they seemed to go on forever. The inconvenient erection from the bar came back vigorously, but he decided to ignore if for a few minutes just to drink in her beauty.

"Spencer…" She purred. "Are you going to stand over there all night?"

He pulled off his tie and tossed it to a chair against the wall. "I'm just drinking in your beauty for a minute," He said unsteadily.

_At least his voice wasn't squeaking like an old door. _

She turned over on her back and turned her head to watch him approach the bed. Her dark eyes, made black by her wide-open pupils tracked his every movement. He climbed up and straddled her. Her hands reached for the bulge in his pants, but he stopped her. "Not yet," He breathed.

His face lowered to kiss her lips. Her hands twined into his hair holding him to her until she couldn't breathe. "That was great for starters." She panted breathlessly.

He kissed her jaw, then began feathering light kisses down over her chin to her neck, finding the hollow of her neck where she loved him to suck.

"Spencer…"

His hands slid lightly down from her shoulders to her breasts. His nails scraped over the hard, erect nipples and her hips bucked up off the bed into his hard length that still strained in his slacks.

"Oh baby…" She gasped.

"Do you like that?" He asked softly.

"Yes… please don't stop."

He grinned down at her flushed face. "I wouldn't dream of it."

His long fingers flicked over her sensitive nipples, scratching and tugging them until she cried out his name again. His erection ached and throbbed, but he held back with all his concentration as she writhed under him. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking her left nipple, tugging it between his teeth.

"Oh…" She bucked under him like an unbroken stallion. "Yes…"

"Not yet baby," He crooned. "I want to be inside you when you cum."

She reared up and kissed him, laving the inside of his mouth with her tongue, while her hands pulled on his zipper, pushing his slacks down. He yelped as her hands pushed his boxers away and began stroking his weeping, rock hard length. "Now…" She growled in his ear. She dropped back on the pillows, her breasts heaving for breath.

He shifted, rid her of her thong, pulled her legs up, and back as he slid inside her with a loud grunting cry. He held her hips off the bed with his hands on her firm ass as he slammed into her fast and hard. Her hands clawed into the bedspread so hard her knuckles turn white. Her breasts swayed, the bedsprings creaked and the headboard hit the wall of the hotel as he rocked into her heat.

He tried to make it last, but found that he couldn't hold off his overtaxed excitement. He saw her orgasm begin just at the point when he couldn't stop his own release. She screamed his name. He didn't hear what he said or groaned in reply because the pleasure was so great it roared in his ears like a jet engine readying for flight.

CMCMCMCMCM

"Now that was fantastic." Emily said. "I like it when you take charge." She smiled at his flushed face.

"I like it once in a while too." He said.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

He got up and pulled off the clothes he hadn't bothered to remove before their lovemaking. He ignored her whistling at his naked body. He picked up his pants and felt the pocket, much relived that the small box hadn't fallen out. He retrieved it and turned around.

.

"I have an early Christmas present for you." He said, feeling more nervous now than he had the first time they'd made love.

Her eyes went big when she realized what he carried back to the bed. He sat down, tucking his legs up under his chin. "I know we haven't talked about this yet, but I really love you Emily. Will you marry me?"

She pulled the box eagerly from his hand and opened it to see the one-carat princess cut diamond solitaire ring. "Yes… I will marry you Spencer Reid."

He just stared at her until she laughed. "What's wrong Spencer?"

"Hmm… I think you might have succeeded in your mission. I can't think of a single statistic or odd tangent for this moment." He confessed going very pink in the cheeks.

"Well that's just great. If I'd known accepting a marriage proposal was all it would take -"

He stopped her with a warm wet kiss that lasted and lasted. "How do you know I didn't manipulate all of this for this outcome?" He said when they parted.

She stared at him as though he'd suddenly begun to speak a foreign language. Then she shook her head and chuckled. "I don't think you're that devious."

He wrapped her up in his arms as she looked at the ring he'd put on her finger. "You'll never know." He said confidently.

"I don't have to know. I know you." She said simply, kissing one of his arms.

"Do you?" He asked.

Her dark eyes, sleepy and satisfied surveyed him seriously. "Yeah… I know you pretty well Dr. Reid. Still… I like the idea of taking the rest of our lives to learn all there is to know about you."

"I'm glad!" He enthused. "I feel the same way about you."

"You better," She teased.

"I love you more than I can explain."

"When did we become a couple of saps?" Emily asked as they both climbed into the big bed.

"I'm not a sap," Reid complained. "I'm just… well I'm in touch with my feminine side." He tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't as she gaped at him.

"Very funny…" She smacked his bedclothes covered knee.

"Seriously Emily… I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. There is one big problem though. Which one of us is going to tell Hotch?"

**_THE END_**


End file.
